masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
'' "Our Pilgrimage proves we are willing to give of ourselves for the greater good. What does it say about me if I turn my back on this?" '' Tali'Zorah nar Rayya is a quarian and a member of Commander Shepard's squad. Though young, Tali is a mechanical genius. She is on her Pilgrimage, a rite of passage to prove her worth and bring something of value back to her people aboard the Migrant Fleet. Her class is Quarian Machinist, similar to the Engineer class. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya is voiced by Liz Sroka. __TOC__ Talents * Pistols * Shotguns (unlocked at Pistols 6) * Basic Armor (can use Quarian Light armor) * First Aid (unlocked at Basic Armor 5) * Electronics * Damping (unlocked at Electronics 4) * Decryption * Hacking (unlocked at Decryption 7) Class: Quarian Machinist Dossier Having reached maturity, Tali left her birth ship, the Rayya, and departed the Migrant Fleet on her Pilgrimage. On her travels she began hearing reports of geth, who had never ventured beyond the Perseus Veil since driving her people into exile, and became curious. She tracked a patrol of geth to an uncharted planet, waited until one was separated from its unit, then disabled it and removed its memory core. She recovered a file from its audio banks that revealed Saren Arterius was behind the attack on Eden Prime, but possessing the file put her in grave danger. She was pursued by Saren's forces, and escaped to the Citadel. On her way, Tali was shot and had to go to the Med Clinic for treatment. She told Dr. Chloe Michel she wanted to trade her information to the Shadow Broker in exchange for a hiding place, but was double-crossed by Fist who was working for Saren. She was expecting to meet the Shadow Broker in person but met a "messenger" with a group of assassins. Tali threw a tech proximity mine to defend herself, and was aided by the timely arrival of Commander Shepard's team. To repay the commander for saving her life, Tali presented the proof that Ambassador Udina and Captain Anderson needed to get Saren's Spectre status revoked. Tali's data also provided the first mention of the ancient machine race called the Reapers, who hunted the Protheans to extinction, and the mysterious Conduit. Wanting to help fight the geth and prove herself, Tali then joined Shepard's team. Tali spends her time in the Normandy's engine room. Engineer Adams is very impressed by her knowledge, wishing his crew were half as smart as Tali. They often work together to disassemble any abandoned technology, such as old orbital probes that the Normandy's survey missions discover. Shepard can chat to Tali about her fascination with starship technology and the Normandy's unique design, especially the enormous drive core. Tali talks about life as a quarian nomad, her Pilgrimage and the ramshackle three-hundred-year old vessels in the quarian Migrant Fleet. Her mother died five years ago due to an airborne virus and although Tali is sad about this loss, such deaths are an unfortunate fact of life aboard the Flotilla. She also reveals that her father is the head of the Admiralty Board - the highest authority of the quarian people - meaning everyone has high hopes for Tali's Pilgrimage. Tali also offers some insight into the geth: why the quarians originally created them, how they rebelled, and how the neural network functions. She explains that her people struck first to try and stop the geth before the war started, but underestimated how far the geth had developed. Shepard can debate this with her, pointing out that the quarians basically attempted genocide against another sentient species. At first Tali is very excited about being on board the Alliance's most advanced vessel, but she begins having problems. She can't sleep because she's not used to a ship that runs so quietly (to a quarian, a quiet ship means a dead engine or worse, a malfunctioning air filter). She also says that compared to the crowded conditions of the Migrant Fleet, the Normandy feels disturbingly empty, "it's like half the crew is missing". She manages to adjust over time and becomes much more cheerful. Tali enjoys visiting the crowded, noisy Wards on the Citadel because they feel like home, and she particularly likes the music in Flux, hoping to take a copy back to the Flotilla. If Shepard treats Tali with respect, the quarian is very grateful, explaining that her people are usually treated like second-class citizens. On Virmire, at the salarian camp, Tali is nervous about the upcoming assault on the base, but promises she will 'fight with fire' for Shepard's sake. After the mutiny, when Shepard steals the Normandy and heads to Ilos, Tali enjoys the adventure of it all, but wonders what the Council would do if the Citadel Fleet caught up with them. Shepard is sure Tali's father would pull strings to keep his little girl out of jail, but Tali isn't convinced: stealing ships is a capital offence amongst the quarians, stating that "he'd probably want to execute us himself." If Tali goes with Shepard to Ilos, she finds the planet eerie and feels as if they are trespassing there. She claims the quarians once tried to find Ilos as a new potential homeworld, but they never expected it to feel so unwelcome. After speaking to Vigil, Tali is saddened by what happened to the Protheans - like her people, the Protheans tried to fight back against the machines, but eventually lost everything. Missions and Assignments When Commander Shepard is completing UNC: Geth Incursions, to clear the geth from the Armstrong Nebula, a cache of data is found in a terminal, detailing the early days of the geth. Once back aboard the Normandy, Tali asks Shepard to give her a copy of the data. Though it is heavily encrypted and might take years to decipher, it is a perfect gift for her Pilgrimage. Shepard can refuse - this is classified Alliance data, after all - or agree to her request, hoping the Alliance doesn't find out. Obviously, if Tali receives a copy of the data she will be very happy (it will enable her to return to her people once the mission is over) but if Shepard refuses, Tali says she will help catch Saren, but leave the crew afterwards. Mass Effect 2 Tali has been confirmed to return in Mass Effect 2. In what capacity she will return is not yet known. Trivia ]] * Quarian names are comprised of three parts - the quarian's given name and clan name, the title ('nar' means 'child of', while 'vas', adopted after the quarian has completed their Pilgrimage and joined a ship, means 'crew of') and the name of their ship. Therefore 'Tali'Zorah nar Rayya' means 'Tali of the clan Zorah, child of aboard the Rayya'. Presumably Tali's name will change once her Pilgrimage is complete and she chooses a ship. * In some close-ups of Tali's face, it is possible to see her face through her breathing mask, but only her eyes and nose are visible. What can be seen appears very similar to humans. The rest of Tali's face has yet to, and may never be, revealed. * The lower portion of Tali's helmet bears a distinct resemblance to the "flashlight heads" characteristic of geth troops. * Tali has a knife strapped to her boot, however never uses it during her time with Shepard's team in the first game. * Tali sometimes exclaims "Keelah!" when shocked. This could be some sort of religious oath, or refer to one of her ancestors; or it is simply a quarian expletive. Category: Characters Category: Quarians Category: Squad Members Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Recurring Characters